objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDIA Randomized/Episode 12
Match: Hey guys! I'm like, feeling all better now! Book: That's good! Match: Yeah, like, I would have been sooner if Firey wasn't being so rude. Firey: At least I was trying! *intro* Announcer: Welcome, Team Epic, to one of your first cake at stake's Marker: This isn't our first! Announcer: Whatever, anyways we received 6 votes. Let's see the likes. TV: Bell (2 votes) Cake (1 vote) Marker: Finally, for once Cake didn't win the prize! No offense. Cake: Ih ohay Bell: Um, could someone spin this for me? Pen: Sure! *spins wheel* *bell gets a forever floating cloud attached to her string* Bell: Finally, I can move! Pen: Yes! Announcer: And let's see the dislikes. The people safe with 0 votes are... Pen, Cake, and Bell. You all get Golf Balls. *throws golf balls to everyone but marker and basketball* Announcer: Marker. Marker: Oh no! Announcer: Is safe with 1 vote. Marker: Oh yay! Announcer: Basketball is eliminated with 2 votes. Basketball: What! No way! *dodges tlc thrower(s)* Announcer: Okay then, you asked for it. Basketball: Asked for what? Announcer: *shoots laser at basketball* *MRC recovers basketball in the tlc then the MRC gets flung out* Basketball: No!! Announcer: Anyways, this episode is the last episode with teams. So make this one count. Ruby: Oh no! How are we going to win without teams?! Match: We can like, form an alliance! Ruby: Oh, yeah! Announcer: Okay, todays challenge is to make any kind of dish, the team with the most points win. The ingredients are right here, go. Pen: Okay team, what cake should we make? Marker: We can't make a Cake! That's too bland, we need to make, the best dish ever!!!! Cake: Yeah! Bell: So what are we going to make? Marker: Macaroni and cheese! *silence* Pen: PERFECT! *they start making M&C* Announcer: Oh yeah, for this challenge, you each have to make a cake individually, or else you will get no points. Pen: Could have mentioned that sooner! Marker: So who's going to get the mac and cheese? Me, duh. What am I saying? Pen: Okay team, make whatever! Split up! Ruby: Hey Match, whatcha making? Match: I'm making, like, a Pencil cake. Ruby: Uhh. Match: Ruby, you never had a SABFFAEAE! So you can't judge me. Ruby: What does that mean? Match: Super Awesome Best Friend Forever And Ever And Ever. Ruby: Oh. Firey: Hmm, I can make some meat! But where to find meat... Eggy: So, Yellow Face, what are you going to make? Yellow Face: I'm going to make MONEY FOOD!! It turns money into FOOD!!! And it only costs $9,999,999,999,999! So yeah, BUY NOW!!!!!! Saw: Hey Eggy, can I use you for my waffle? Eggy: For what? Saw: I need Eggs! Eggy: But there are Eggs over there! Saw: But it'll make the process go faster! Eggy: Fine. Saw: *cracks eggy open and puts in batter* *MRC recovers eggy* Saw: Thanks Eggy! Announcer: You all have 15 minutes left. Match: Yes, my Pencil Cake is done! Ruby: Egh, that looks, uh, good? Match: Yeah, I know it is. Ruby: Anyways, I finished my edible emeralds! Book: Wow Ruby, that looks really good! Ruby: *eats one* And it is! Firey: I'm done with my meat! Book: I still need to work on my gum. Cake: I'm fwinished! (huge wedding cake that sparkles and stuff) Pen: Wow Cake, you're a good swimmer, and a good baker?! Marker: It doesn't make that much sense that Cake can swim, wouldn't he just, dissolve? Pen: Whatever, he can still swim! Announcer: 5 minutes left. Book: Uh oh! *heats up gum* Book: Oh no, they look a bit burnt. I'm sure they'll be okay. Match: Ice Cube! You don't have a dish?! OMG, just take this water. Ice Cube: Okay! Announcer: Boop, times up. Let's see your dishes. Marker: I made macaroni and cheese. Announcer: *eats* This macaroni and cheese is legendary. 10. Marker: See! Eggy: I made fried egg! Announcer: *eats* Pretty good, but a little bit burnt. 9. Eggy: Yay! Announcer: Since Team Ice has only three members, I'm giving them 15 extra points. Eggy: Yes! Announcer: Cake, your cake is already great from looking at it. But it's too much to eat. 9. Yellow Face: I made money turn into any food you want! Announcer: *money turns into bacon* Wow, 8. Yellow Face: YAY!!! Firey: I made meat. Announcer: *eats* Hmm, I would give this a 4, but you baked without the oven, so you get an 8. Firey: Yes! Saw: I made a waffle! Announcer: *eats* Err, this tastes odd. 7. Book: I made some gum. Announcer: *chews and tries to blow* Hey, this doesn't blow bubbles? 7. Match: I made like, a Pencil Cake. Announcer: It's a nice gift for Pencil, but that isn't food. 5. Match: OMG, really? Bell: I made cotton candy. Announcer: *eats* This is a cloud. 4 for lying. Announcer: Ice Cube, I would drink that, but I am a machine. 4. Ruby: I made edible gems! Announcer: *eats* These gems are undercooked, 3. Pen: I made chocolate! Announcer: This chocolate looks gross. 1. Pen: Aww. Announcer: Let's tally up the scores TV: Team Epic (24 points) Team Ice (39) Team Freesmart (27) Pen: Hey, no fair! Team Ice has so many extra points! Announcer: Well, there team lost the most members. So I think it's fair. Pen: Aww... Announcer: Anyways, vote for Bell, Cake, Pen, and Marker. Voting ends April 1st 2:30 PM (ETC). Voting Vote in the comments who you like/dislike! Aftermath Book: Match, what are you doing? Match: I'm mad that Announcer rated my cake low, so i'm like, burning a forest down. *shows fire everywhere in the forest* Book: But we parked the van in the forest! Match: Oh, right. Category:BFDIA Randomized